Inky eyes
by Yuki no kasai
Summary: Lucy is lost. She is an abused runaway living on the streets of Magnolia. She ends up meeting Natsu, Gray and Erza while there on there way to the guild. She ends up joining them on there way to the guild only to bring back haunting secrets from her past. Can they guild help her? ( First fanfic and i think that was a pretty decent summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up? Well this will be my first fanfic so enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does but if I did there would be a lot  


_Have you ever just…. Stopped_

_Stop moving_

_Stop breathing_

_Stop truly seeing?_

"It's cold" I quietly muttered to myself pulling my large shirt over my knees. Silently I looked out onto the pouring rain. Only protection from it was a black small umbrella. My gaze lowered when I noticed a red headed girl with an eye patch slowly but silently limp over to my side and take a seat.

She also pulled her ripped and soiled dress over her knees trying to salvage as much heat as she could from the tiny little thing. Two other boys soon came running across the ally. They skidded to a stop noticing her. "Erza why the heck did ya' leave us for?!" a raven colored hair boy yelled crossly.

"Yeah why did you leave us? We were worried!" a salmon colored hair boy continued with the rant. "Sorry guys I thought you were right behind me…" replied the redhead. All at once the two boys turned around and looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" The two boys questioned while I stayed silent. "Who are you boys even talking t-"the redhead started to speak but only ended up stopping short as she finally turned around and notice me. "Oh… sorry I wasn't really looking or paying attention" she apologized while taping her eye patch."

"I understand… so your name's Erza?" I whispered "Pretty name." I sighed longingly. "Why thank you… the full name is Erza Scarlet… so what's your name?" I took in a sharp breath I didn't expect her to ask that question. "Don't have one…" I whispered in a hoarse voice. "Well I didn't have one either… well not a last name at least until someone gave me one… would you mind if I gave you one?"

"What type of name did you have in mind?" I asked. "Hmm… look at me." My eye widened in surprise as I noticed that I haven't lifted my gaze up to any of them the whole time. I slowly lifted up my head and pulled back my soggy blond locks. Little droplets fell into my brown orbs because my mess tangle of long hair was no longer able to protect my eyes from the rain.

"Wow! You are really pretty!" Both the boys exclaimed at once. They quickly bashed heads together and threw insults for mimicking each other. Erza gave them a glare making them cease there bickering.

"I think you're a… Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia!" I cracked a small smile. "That's a pretty name." "WHAT! Your name should be Luigi Suppetto! Even though that name isn't nearly as great as Natsu Dragoneel" Cried the pink haired boy making me drop my smile.

"WHAT THE! That's the dumbest name I have ever heard! And when I say that I mean both names! Her name should be Linguine Alafatso! And My name Gray fullbuster is way better than your dumb name and the one you made up combined!" contoured the raven haired boy only making mu frown deeper.

"SHUT UP!" Erza yelled in a dangerous tone. "Aye!" Natsu and Gray yelled together. "Her name for now on will be Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia now deal with it! Erza yelled continuing her rant. "Now Lucy… where are you headed?" Erza questioned. "Well no where really. What's an abused runaway to do except die?" I answered in a small voice.

"Luce you're not worthless anyway both Erza and Gray were runaways and I was abandoned twice! And I'm pretty sure we where meant for something other than dying cause' if we where we would have died a looong time ago!" Natsu exclaimed placing an warm arm around my shoulder.

"Wow flame brain you actually said something smart! But, Lucy its true" Gray spoke up also placing an cold arm around my other shoulder making me slightly blush at the two of them. "Well if you have no place to go you can always come with us. Where heading to a guild called Fairy Tail. Are you a mage?" Erza asked.

I pulled out my key holder and showed them my 9 gold keys and 3 silver. "Sort of have to be one to survive out here." I replied with a small smile. "I would love to come with you guys!" I took a small glance at Gray and Natsu and noticed what little clothing they had on. I also looked at Erza and frowned.

"Come over her Natsu ,Gray, Erza" I asked as I lifted up my black umbrella and a small plastic bag. They leaned in under the umbrella while I pulled out my last three shirts. "Here put these on." I commanded as I handed them each of them a large gray shirts.

They quickly put them on and we headed under the umbrella down the isolated streets of the town Magnolia looking for the Fairy Tail guild.

"You know you really didn't have to give us the shirts… well at least Natsu and Me." Gray spoke up. "Yeah Grays a ice make mage and I'm a fire Dragonslayer so we usually don't get hot or cold.." Natsu finished.

"You think I haven't noticed? I know what type of magic you guys use. Like how Erza uses re-quip magic. But, I'm pretty sure that no o0ne weather they can get hot or cold likes to be completely drenched. And plus I think of you guys as friends now so deal with my generosity." I replied with a small smile.

"Wait how did you know what type of magic we use? I don't think we told you until now." Erza questioned. "I'm a celestial spirit mage so I have a more heavenly or spiritual sense of things than you guys do." I replied. " Oh look it's the Fairy tail guild!"

**So how was it? Not to bad Right? Was it to short? well please tell me in the review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the chapter delay I sort of got cough up in family issues… anyway here's the next chap and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

I stopped as we neared the guild's huge doors. Every thing about it seemed to scream at me to remember. But, I didn't want to remember no…. its not that I didn't want to remember it's that I couldn't.

A warm hand brought me out of my daze. I looked over not expecting to see a smiling Erza. "Come on its cold outside anyway I have something to ask the master of this guild." She said with a distant smile. I gave her a small nod I reply.

The four of us made our descend up the steps. As soon as we reached the doors a table smashed through beaming us in the heads. Natsu and Gray abruptly got up and threw the table back in side while also sending a colorful amount of launage with it.

Erza and I also got up but I noticed her nice demeanor slowly turn into something different… something evil…

Natsu, Gray and, Erza dashed in side with amazing speed. When I finally gained my composure I to ran inside trying to spot my three companions. But, when I did I kept seeing faces… Familiar faces. My head started to throb as I noticed a small boy with spiky black hair and black eyes smiling at me.

Another surge of pain ran through my head as I saw a small blond girl with small wings sprouting from her head also smile at me. I felt dizzy my head was spinning and throbbing and all of a sudden I saw a small blond boy talking to two other people. One person had pink locks and the other had a sandy brown color of hair.

"Hey Lucy!" The blond man yelled. "Hey Mako" I heard myself reply only instinctively "Hey Porly and Rob! Oh hey Zee and Mavis!" I also called out. _Who are these people? How do I know them! Where are Erza, Gray, and Natsu!?_

Blood rushed to my head only adding to the pain I slowly opened my eyes to see myself leaning on a table for support. I looked up everyone in the guild was silent as they stared at me. Natsu, Gray and Erza where by my side trying to comfort me.

My eyes darted around the guild until I saw a small man with wild blond hair and shocked eyes. "Mako?" I whispered not understanding what I was saying.

A random teen with large head phones yelled something about knowing his grandfathers nick name that only a few people know about. It seemed as if everyone's eyes darted to this supposed Mako for answers.

"Lucy?" was the only answer they got as my eyes slowly closed

**So what do ya guys think sorry for leaving u guys hanging with a short chap and a clif hanger but I have to go. Well please review the next chap will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... I have one thing to say SORRY! I know I haven't update in like forever but my computer pretty my exploded! I'm sort of over exaggerating my computer just kept turning on and off and then one day it sort of just went black so I had to get it fixed :(**

** Recap- A random teen with large head phones yelled something about knowing his grandfather's nick name that only a few people know about. It seemed as if everyone's eyes darted to this supposed Mako for answers.**

**"Lucy?" was the only answer they got as my eyes slowly closed- end of recap**

I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with dark pink ones filled with tears. "Lucy…how are- how are you here?"

A surprisingly stern voice whispered. "You…your Porly but, I've never meet you before… at least I don't think I have." I managed to cough out.

"Makorove get in here right now!" Porly yelled.

Soon loud thumps were heard and the door burst open.

I saw the same man with wild blond hair. But, he was much older and his hair was now gray.

"Porlyusica what's happened!?" The man I'm assuming to be Makorove.

"I don't know. She looks like Lucy but, she couldn't be right? I mean I can't be her grandchild! She died when she was 12! She drowned remember!

.

.

.

.

I stopped

Stopped moving

Stopped breathing

And, stopped truly seeing

My head started to throb again and I remembered, no started seeing something that didn't belong to me. Memories.

I was in the guild hall, Mavis, Zeref, Porlyusica, Mako, and Rob were once again smiling and waving.

But this time I didn't call back. I just walked away.

There smile faded and I was soon whorled into a new room.

This time frilly pink wall paper adorned the wall. And a huge bed with baby blue sheets surrounded me.

I saw a tall lady with golden blond hair walk in. She turned and smiled at me. I felt draw to her and walked closer "Mama?" I asked.

Her smiled faded when a bullet came whirling through the window.

Embedding it's self-deep in her chest. I blinked and turned to look at the window only to come face to face with a gun.

I looked up just in time to see piercing orange eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Click

.

.

.

BOOM!

I shot up from the bed wide eyed and panting. "Sh-She didn't die!" I yelled out. "I-I didn't die." I yelled again clutching my head tears wheeling in my eyes. "What do you mean Lu- I mean little girl." Makorove asked

.

.

.

.

"I didn't die. I was murdered."


End file.
